Sweet Dreams
by Life's Shadows
Summary: Gilbert has an unusual dream about Matthew and goes to his house to tell him about it. But not before he gets his pancakes. AU, PruCan  or not if you prefer. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Bruder~"

The soft word seeped into his unconscious mind.

"Bruder~…"

He sighed and turned over in his sheets.

"Bruder!" The harsh word combined with the light turning on grated on his senses. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Oi, Westen…was ist das?" he whined.

"It's time to get up, Bruder. _Now_." Mercifully the light turned off as Ludwig left. One hand reached out of the blankets and fumbled around for his cell phone. Once he found it, he unplugged it from the charger and turned it on, peeking out as the screen lit up. He had several texts waiting for him. One each from Elizabeta and Roderich, asking (or demanding) where he had hidden Roderich's glasses. He couldn't remember, so he simply replied 'Suck it'. One from Ludwig asking what he wanted for breakfast, two from Feli proclaiming 'PASTAAA~', one from Lovino with his usual insult. He didn't reply to those and scrolled down to the ones from his two best friends, Francis and Antonio. Both wished him good morning, then Francis went on to use a lewd pick up line while Antonio apologized for both Francis and Lovino. He sent 'Hey, s'up?' to both of them, then he moved to his last messages as he waited for their replies. He sat up, suddenly more awake as he saw who they were from.

'Hey Gilbert.'

'What do you call it when a caribou is following its larger cousin?'

'Moose Tracks :P' Gilbert laughed.

'Sorry about that. Lame joke.'

'When are you coming over?'

'Pancakes, right?'

'I'll have them ready and waiting. I'm also trying my hand at some of your German bratwurst, which you so conveniently "forgot" here :P'

'Heyyyy hot stuff, call me ;P' Gilbert raised an eyebrow at that. That didn't sound like Matthew.

'Sorry, Alfred tried to use my phone to text a girl. He lost his again XP'

'But yeah, call me when you wake up :D' Gilbert dialed the familiar number and held the phone to his ear. After two rings, a bright and cheery voice answered, "Bon matin!"

"Says who?" Gilbert grumbled. Matthew laughed.

"Hello Gilbert. How are you this morning?"

"Hung over. And my leg feels like it was ripped off, run over, and then sewn back on."

"Oh, poor baby," Matt cooed sympathetically. "I'll have my hangover remedy waiting when you get here."

"Magic fingers?" Matthew laughed.

"Sure, Gilbert."

"Awesome. Thank you~ Birdie."

"You're welcome Gilbert." He got out of bed and started pulling on clothes he had left lying on his floor. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"So, you're making wurst?"

"Yep. I think I'm doing okay." The sound of sizzling filled the phone for a second. "But to make sure, Alfred is supervising. Isn't that right, Al?"

"Yep!" Gilbert paused, his pants hanging off one leg.

"Birdie, am I on speaker?" he asked, suspicious.

"Sorry Gilbert. I really need my hands free to cook. It's only been on for a minute, since I started talking about Alfred. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." He finished putting his pants on.

"Je suis désolé~" Matthew whined.

"Nein."

"But _Gilbert_~" He shivered at the sound of his voice in that heavy French accent.

"Ach, fine. Fine fine fine."

"Thank you, Gilbert."

"I demand extra pancakes!"

"Whatever you say, _monsieur._"

"Ha! I knew you would submit to me eventually!"

"'All Hail Prussia'. Hurry and get here, Gilbert. Oh, and, wear a jacket."

"A jacket? But—hold on." He set the phone down and pulled his favorite black shirt on over his head. "Sorry, was getting dressed. I don't wanna wear a jacket, it'll cover my awesome albino skin."

"Gilbert, have you looked outside?"

"No."

"Do so, please." Gilbert growled into the phone as he walked to his window.

"You know I only do this for you, right Birdie?"

"Yes Gilbert."

"Good." He moved the blinds and peered out at the sky. "Oh, ew. You're right, Birdie, the weather's nasty." The sky was gray and looked like it could start pouring rain at any moment.

"Mmhm. So please wear a jacket, Gilbert."

"Ja, Mutti."

"Gilbert! I am _not_ your mother!"

"I know, Mattie. You're more like my wife."

"We are _not_ married, Gil."

"But Birdie, you cook for me, you're really good at cleaning, plus you totally look like a cute girl when you put your hair back in a little ponytail." Matthew stomped his foot.

"Gil!" Gilbert laughed.

"Okay, Birdie, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. I love you, Mattie."

Matthew huffed angrily before reluctantly saying, "Love you too, Gil." He grinned.

"Kisses!"

"Gilbert!" Gilbert laughed and hung up. He walked over to the birdcage and poked Gilbird through the bars, waking him up.

"Hey Gilbird. Wake up, little buddy. We're going over to Mattie's house for pancakes. You know what that means, right? Yeah, you get to play with Kuma." Gilbird chirped and hopped closer to him. Gilbert opened the little door and gently lifted out his friend. Gilbird fluttered up to perch on his head. Gilbert patted him before leaving his room and clattering down the stairs.

"Bruder? You didn't answer my text," Ludwig called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going to Mattie's house. Remember?" Ludwig frowned.

"Who?"

"Matthew. Matthew Williams? Quiet little blond kid? Alfred's twin brother?" Ludwig still looked clueless. Gilbert sighed. "Why did I ask you to wake me up this morning?"

"So you could go to…" _Ding_. "Oh."

"Yes. So I won't be eating breakfast here." Ludwig nodded. Gilbird flew over to his shoulder and pecked his ear. Ludwig gave him a bit of toast. Ludwig reached into a cupboard and paused, then pulled something out.

"Bruder, whose are these?" Gilbert looked up from pulling on his shoes. Ludwig held a pair of glasses.

"Oh, those are Roddy's. Could you get those back to him for me?" Ludwig sighed and went back to his cooking.

"Oh, Bruder, Feliciano is coming over today."

"Okay. Have fun with your boy-toy, Luddy." Ludwig's face turned red and Gilbert laughed as he walked down the hall to the closet.

"He's not my boy-toy, Bruder!"

"Whatever Luddy! Come on Gilbird!" Gilbert put on a gray jacket from the closet and opened the front door. "Oh hi Feli!" The small Italian stood with his hand raised to knock.

"Ve~ hi Gilbert! Is Ludwig here?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. Go on in." Feli and Gilbert switched places and Gilbird flew outside. "You two lovebirds have fun now!"

"Bruder!" Gilbert cackled and shut the door. He looked up at the sky and pulled his hood up over his head. Gilbird burrowed inside. Gilbert put his hands in his pockets and kept his head down on the walk to Matthew's house. When he got there, he jumped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. There was some shouting inside the house and he took a step back, then the door was thrown open. He blinked at Alfred who was panting and glaring at him.

"Is Matt—?"

"Get out of here, you albino freak!" Alfred slammed the door. Gilbert could hear more yelling and crashing sounds, and then it grew quiet. Gilbert cautiously opened the door, not expecting the sight that greeted him. Alfred was laying flat on his stomach in the hallway, his pants around his ankles. Matthew was standing next to him, holding him down with a foot on his back and a hockey stick pressed into his neck. The big difference between the two was that Matthew wasn't wearing pants _at all_. And the way he had his leg raised to hold his brother down lifted his large shirt over his waistline, giving Gilbert a nice view of his nether regions.

"Do you give?" Matthew asked, leaning over his brother and further exposing his rear.

"Alright, I give! I give!" Matthew straightened up, satisfied, and turned to greet his guest.

"Hi Gilbert."

"Hi Matt." He raised an eyebrow. "Nice panties." Matthew turned the same bright red as his underwear as he looked down at himself, then he simultaneously shrieked, dropped his hockey stick, and jumped over Alfred to run into the kitchen. The hockey stick fell on Alfred's head, and he rubbed the spot as he sat up. He grudgingly took Gilbert's offered hand and got to his feet before pulling up his pants. Alfred went to close the door and Gilbert turned to watch him.

"British flags on your boxers? What would our dear friend Arthur think about _that_, I wonder?" Gilbert mused.

"S-shut up!" Alfred said, blushing. Gilbert smirked and shrugged.

"So what was all that about?" Alfred stalked over to him and stared him right in the eyes.

"Do you want to date my brother?"

"What?" Gilbert looked at him weird.

"The things you said on the phone! You called him your wife and then told him you love him!"

"Dude! We're just friends! I joke around with Francis and Antonio all the time!"

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you have, or have you ever had, any intention to date my brother?"

"No! Sheesh!"

"Good. Anybody that wants to date Mattie has to go through me first."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "So have you been keeping up in your training?"

"Yes. I met with a few of the guys yesterday and we did a practice game," Alfred said. Gilbert nodded as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Good. You need to keep in shape for when the season comes back around."

"I know, coach." Gilbert paused in the doorway.

"Hey Birdie. Nice to see you've got your pants back on." Matthew looked up from the stove, his face still red.

"Um, the food's almost ready. Alfred, come finish your breakfast, it's getting cold."

"Yes Mom," the other blond said. Matthew just shook his head and went back to cooking. Alfred retrieved his plate from the counter and took a seat at the table. Gilbert sat down across from him and trained his eyes on Matthew. The younger boy moved with a certain type of grace as he flipped the pancakes. Gilbert found it fascinating. A moment later, Matthew brought over a plate piled high with food. Gilbert grinned and put his hood down. There was a chirp, then Gilbird wiggled out of the hood and fell into his lap. The bird righted himself and flew over to Matthew, chirping at him.

"No Gilbird, this is for Gilbert." Matthew brought over a tall glass filled with thick green liquid. A small white bear wandered into the kitchen. Matthew nearly tripped over him as he turned around. "Oh, there you are, Kumachi! I was wondering when you'd come out." He set a bowl of food down for the bear, and Gilbird landed on Kuma's head. Matthew started washing the dishes, glancing back over his shoulder occasionally at the others. Gilbert looked up once and met his eyes. They smiled at each other. Alfred frowned. He grabbed his plate and carried it over to the sink, stealing Matthew's attention. Gilbert scowled.

"Mattie! My leg is hurting more!" Matthew looked back over his shoulder.

"Okay Gilbert. Head on up to my room and I'll be there in a minute."

"Awesome!" Gilbert carried his plate over and handed it to Matthew. He quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek before running from the room laughing. Matthew blushed and Alfred glared after the albino. Gilbert stopped running when he reached the top of the stairs and calmly walked into Matthew's room. It was obvious the room belonged to the boy. There were posters of hockey players and teams on the wall. A Canadian flag hung over his bed. His hockey gear was piled in a corner. White teddy bears of varying sizes were placed around the room, on the desk and dresser, on the windowsill, but the oldest of all held the place of honor on the bed. Gilbert knew that one was the first gift Matthew had ever received, and it was very special to him. As he looked around the room, he noticed the closet door was open an inch.

Huh. That was odd. Matthew usually kept his closet shut and locked. Gilbert walked over and opened the door, curious about what his Canadian friend was hiding. As the door swung open, he stared into the closet. …well that was disappointing. Just a bunch of clothes on hangers. He pushed them aside and looked at the floor. There were a few bags filled with what appeared to be future birthday and Christmas presents for family and friends. He reached for the door to close it again and froze as he realized what he was looking at. No. Way.

**I've been working on this when I get stuck on Une Nouvelle Famille. It was because of a dream I had about a week ago. It was intended to be a one-shot, but then it just kept getting longer as I threw in random things. It hasn't really been proof-read...and I feel like I've forgotten something. Oh well. It's late and I'm tired. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is the end. This story reminded me why I don't write things out by hand. It took so long! Um, rated T for...suggestions? IDK. If you guys want me to continue, I will, but if not then I will change the status to complete tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it!**

There was a poster of a naked man taped to the inside of the door. There was white stuff splattered on the bottom edge of the poster and the door. The edges of more posters stuck out of a large sketchbook in the closet. He flipped it open and gagged. Why did Matthew have a naked poster of Ivan? And Ismael? And…Alfred? Why did Matthew have a naked poster of his brother? Now that was just wrong.

"Okay Gilbert, are you ready?" Matthew walked into the room and froze in the doorway, his face instantly turning bright red. Gilbert looked up at him.

"Matthew? Are you…gay?" The blond didn't answer, but his blush grew darker. "Why do you have this?" He held up the poster of Alfred. Matthew cleared his throat and moved forward.

"I do nude photography for commissions. I like to keep copies of all my work." He took the sketchbook from Gilbert.

"So all these guys paid you to take naked pictures of them?"

"Basically, yes."

"What about this one?" He pointed at the one on the door. Matthew's fading blush returned.

"That one is a professional shot. I bought it online."

"And you jerk yourself off to it?" Matthew looked at the poster and grabbed a tissue to wipe it off.

"I was half asleep when I did that this morning. I can't be held accountable for my actions." Matthew shut and locked the door. Gilbert grunted and sat on the bed. Matthew knelt in front of him and reached between his legs, pulling his physical therapy case out from under the bed.

"So, massage, photography, cooking…any other hidden talents?" Gilbert asked. Matthew sat back on his heels and looked up at him.

"Um…figure drawing." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"So you not only take pictures of naked people, but you draw them too?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward a little.

"…this looks really wrong, Matt." Matthew stood up and pushed him back on the bed. He crawled over him and straddled his hips. "Uh, M-Matt?" Matthew stared at him with a determined expression, then his eyes widened and he blushed. He climbed off of him.

"S-sorry." He walked over to a video camera sitting on top of the dresser and started playing with it, keeping his back to the older boy. Gilbert shook his head.

"Whatever man." He stood up and took off his pants and shoes, then he laid on the bed on his stomach. "I'm ready, Matt." Matthew positioned the camera and turned it on, then he walked over to the door and shut it.

"Today is Saturday, June 26, 2010, at 10 am," Matthew said, walking over to the bed. "The patient is Gilbert beillschmidt. Ailment: left leg…" He lifted his case and opened it. "What exactly happened, Gilbert?"

"Uh…I don't know. I went out drinking last night and on the way home it started hurting again. Maybe a relapse?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Ailment: left leg. Reason: previous injury, possible relapse. Probable cause: alcohol poisoning."

"Hey! It's not that bad! I've been drinking less since I met you!"

"Thank you for that, Gilbert. Now lie still, it's harder to do this when you're moving." Gilbert grumbled to himself and laid back down. Matthew opened a tube and rubbed lotion on his hands, then he knelt on the bed by Gilbert's feet. He put his hands on the left calf and started kneading the muscle. Gilbert groaned.

"Nnn…that feels good, Matt." Matthew smiled.

"You're lucky I give you a discount. If I charged you full or was professional, you'd be in debt to me for more than a year."

"Dang."

"You haven't yet earned free."

"How do I do that?"

"You'd have to…uh…nevermind."

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Mattie."

"I offered free to Katyusha once…"

"Free what?"

"Free anything. Massage, photography, sketches, full-color drawing…"

"You offered to do naked pictures of Ivan's older sister? Are you crazy?"

"I had a major crush on her, okay? I would've done _anything_ she wanted."

"I thought you were gay."

"I am. _Now_. I wasn't then."

"Oh. How'd Ivan take it?"

"…At the next practice, we were on opposite teams…let's just say I spent most of practice with my face pressed against the wall or floor. I didn't look at a girl the same way again."

"So Ivan scared you into being gay?"

"Not exactly."

"…No way. You can't be serious. You like him?"

"No, but I did. And when he changed in the locker room—"

"Ew! I don't need that mental picture! You remember what he did to me?"

"I know! But he doesn't act the same way around me! Maybe it's because I've kicked his butt at hockey…But yeah. I offered free photos to the team. Only Ivan and a few others did nudes. The others I did headshots, and they mostly used those for yearbook. I also did team photos for yearbook."

"So that's why you have a naked poster of Ivan?"

"Yeah. He refused to take off the scarf for some reason."

"That's because he's a cree—OWWWWW!" Matthew pressed hard into his leg.

"Oops. Sorry Gil." Gilbert glared back over his shoulder. Matthew smiled in return.

"Not cool, Matt." Matthew leaned forward and blew on Gilbert's leg.

"Je suis désolé…" Gilbert sniffed.

"Nein."

"Gilbert~" The albino dropped his head onto the pillows.

"Why do you do that?"

"Cause I know you can't resist my charms." He smiled. Gilbert raised his head.

"Charms, ha. More like your cuteness." There was a heavy pause before Matthew spoke.

"You think I'm cute? Aww, thanks, Gil."

"No, that's not what I-! Ah, screw it." He dropped his head back into the pillow. Matthew finished the massage in comfortable silence, a smile on his face. When he was done, he packed away his case. Gilbert got up and pulled his pants back on, then he sat on the bed and watched Matthew.

"You were in my dream last night."

"Oh?" The word was muffled as Matthew was half under the bed.

"Yeah." Gilbert smirked as Matthew stood up. "You were taking off my clothes." Matthew blushed red.

"Gilbert!" He turned and quickly left the room. Gilbert smiled wistfully after him. He turned and spoke to the bear on the bed as if it was Matthew.

"It was actually a really nice dream, Mattie. I guess I asked you out on a date or something, I don't know, the dream skipped that part, but it must have been awesome because you said yes, which is even more awesome, and we were going out on an awesome date together. I picked you up at your house, right on time and I was dressed real good, I think I had West help me, and I had a really cool car, but you, Mattie—you just blew me away. You were really hot. I can't remember what you were wearing, but you were hot.

"We went to this really nice restaurant, and I had reservations for us there. We got shown to our table, and it was back in a corner, kinda secluded, and it was real cozy, lit by candles and stuff. The waitress tried to flirt with me and got mad when I ignored her, 'cause I was just staring at you. Then I told her that you and me were on a date together, and her face turned red and she stuttered out an apology. She pretty much left us alone after she brought our food. I don't remember what you got, it had some fancy name, but you fed me a bit of it and it was really good. I had steak and stuff. You kept looking at me and smiling while we were eating, and if I smiled back you would blush and look down. You're so cute when you blush.

"When we were done, I paid, and then we started walking home—I don't know what happened to the awesome car, but whatever. It had just rained, so the air smelled really clean, but there was a lot of water on the side of the roads. Some idiot car was practically riding the curb and drove through this huge puddle. I pushed you out of the way so you wouldn't get wet, but the water still got your shoes. I got completely soaked, and I was pissed. You walked over and smiled and said 'Thanks Gil.' I swear, I could've died right there, you were so…cute. I smiled back at you and then I started shivering. You looked at me in concern and we walked back to my house, 'cause it was closer. We took off our shoes and socks in the doorway, 'cause they were soaked anyway, then we stumbled up the stairs to my room. My hands were shaking so bad by that time I couldn't turn the doorknob or anything. I couldn't grip the buttons on my clothes. You had to help me get my clothes off. You got me down to just my skin and I fell back onto the bed. You grabbed a towel and dried my hair and stuff, then you put some clean clothes on me. You were going to leave then, but I asked you to stay. I was shivering so hard it sounded like I was stuttering, and I totally wasn't begging, by the way.

"You smiled at me and pulled out my extra sweatpants and you didn't even say anything when I watched you change. You were really hot but you didn't take off your boxers, so I was disappointed. You put on the sweatpants and one of my big t-shirts and got into my bed. You cuddled up next to me—you were really warm—and then we both fell asleep. That was an awesome dream. When West woke me up this morning, I was confused because you weren't there. Oh, I almost forgot. Before we fell asleep, you said something to me. You said 'That was an awesome date.' Then you kissed my cheek and said 'Thanks Gil'." Gilbert smiled, a hand on his cheek. "I think those are the most awesome words I've ever heard."

"Wow." Gilbert's head whipped up to where Matthew was standing in the doorway. He was smiling.

"Mattie? How long have you been standing there?"

"Pretty much since the beginning. I forgot to turn off the camera." He reached over and turned it off.

"All that was recorded?" Gilbert asked faintly. Matthew nodded.

"All of it." Gilbert groaned and flopped back on the bed. Matthew smiled and walked over. "That was really sweet though. Thanks Gil." Matthew kissed his cheek. Gilbert stared in shock and grabbed Matthew's wrist before he could move away.

"Hey Birdie, I've always wondered if the way you taste is affected by all the maple stuff you eat. Will you let me find out?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Is that a pick-up line?" Matthew asked.

"A totally awesome one, right?"

"Are you asking if I'll let you kiss me?" he went on.

"Maybe." Gilbert leaned in. Matthew leaned in too and Gilbert's eyes widened. Then Matthew pushed him back on the bed and stood up straight, grinning.

"Don't push your luck, Gil. I've already given you a kiss today." He turned and walked towards the door, then looked back over his shoulder and winked. He laughed and ran out of the room as Gilbert stood up. Gilbert stood still for a moment to get his bearings, listening to Matthew's light laughter fill the house, then he ran after him.

"Come back here, you tease!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Omigosh, this was so hard to write! Since this was originally supposed to be just a one-shot, writing more than I had planned to was extremely difficult. I will not be continuing this story(just one less thing to worry about). But if anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, I won't stop you. **

**Wieder hierher kommen, Vogelchen!-Come back here, Birdie!**

Matthew continued laughing as he clattered down the stairs and bolted into the kitchen, taking refuge behind his older brother.

"Mattie, what—"

"Wieder hierher kommen, Vogelchen!" Gilbert yelled. He leaped down the stairs and poked his head into the kitchen, grinning in triumph when he saw Matthew hiding behind Alfred. "Ha! I found you!" He ran over and tried to grab his friend, but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing to my brother?" he asked coldly, glaring at the albino. Matthew giggled into Alfred's back, clutching his shirt in his hands.

"Don't let him get me, Al! Not the big, bad, albino Prussian!" Matthew shrieked in laughter as Gilbert managed to start tickling his sensitive sides. Alfred pushed him away and glared. Gilbert looked from Matthew to the older twin.

"What?" he asked.

"Leave him alone! What did I tell you earlier?" Alfred demanded.

"Come on, man, we're just having some fun," Gilbert said.

"Well I don't like it." Alfred crossed his arms.

"What are you, his dad? Lay off, dude." Alfred scowled.

"I don't want my brother to get hurt," he said. Gilbert leaned around him and raised his eyebrows at Matthew, who shrugged and grinned. He hugged Alfred around the waist.

"It's okay, Al, Gil and I are just having fun. No harm done, right?" Alfred looked at Matthew and met his eyes. Alfred leaned back and whispered in his ear. Matthew blushed a little but shrugged. "C'est rien." Alfred looked confused. Matthew sighed. "It's nothing, Al. It doesn't matter. It's not like he cares, anyway." Both brothers looked at Gilbert, who shifted uncomfortably under their combined gaze.

"What?" he asked. Matthew shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, Gil, let's go back to my room." Matthew stepped around his brother and took Gilbert's hand, leading him upstairs. Gilbert turned and raised his eyebrows at Alfred, who simply remained watching them, his arms crossed, until they were out of sight. Matthew closed the door once they were back in his room. Gilbert plopped down on the bed while Matthew unlocked his closet and rummaged through it. A grin spread across Gilbert's face as he got an idea. He stood up and walked over to stand behind Matthew. The blond sensed him there and turned around to look at him. Gilbert gently nudged him back until he was standing just inside the door.

"What is it, Gilbert?" Matthew asked.

"Heh heh…Mattie, you're in the closet." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Haha. Ha. You are so funny Gilbert," he deadpanned. Gilbert's grin grew wider.

"Why don't you come out of the closet, Matt?" Matthew glared and pushed past him. The blond plopped down on the bed and Gilbert joined him. After a minute Matthew dragged his backpack closer and pulled out a textbook.

"Did you have any problems with yesterday's homework assignment?" he asked.

Gilbert groaned.


End file.
